


The Boy Who Lived to make History: Death in Depth

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Series: Harry Potters Magical World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Death on Ice, Extra stories, F/M, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, crossover ministories, filler stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: Here are some stories that work as fillers for The Boy Who Lived to make History: Death on Ice. They can be to make things clearer or just be a world builder.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Harry Potters Magical World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Day of the Dead

**THE DAY OF THE DEAD**

_**30th of October, 1995** _

**Japan, Hasetsu**

* * *

> “ _Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds ... true love?_ ”- Dracula 1992 (Bram Stoker´s _Dracula_ )

When Harry was Harry, he had trouble believing in destiny, because he thought his destiny sounded like crap.

> " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ "

Professor Trelawney was indirectly the reason the Potters were targeted and Harry wondered if her alcohol affliction was making her prophesies worse. Every time she was sober her predictions were either wrong or just not that terrible. Dont misunderstand, he still hated the thought of a destiny, since it almost always got connected with his Boy Who Lived-status, but it got better. Destiny is something he changed himself when he became the Master of Death. It also made it a easier pill to swallow when he got to interact with those who sacrificed themselves for him.

Death wasn't that bad, since it wasn´t one place everyone went. Not exactly Heaven or Hell either. In some way, Dumbledore was right about it being "The Next Great Adventure" despite him probably using it to make himself feel better about sacrificing innocents for his Greater Good. You died and got judged on your actions and the remorse you felt about the bad things one has done in life. Then you get punishment for those bad actions with personal punishments, and then after you had several ways to live after death. Reincarnation without memories, working for the Master of Death, live as a ghost, becoming a guardian angel, it went on.

When Harry became Yuuri, he still talked with the dead in his dreams, by sending his consciousness to deal witht the dead or guide souls. He usually didn't think about it too much when he was awake. It didnt feel strange to him so it never crossed his mind that his family thought he didnt know about death. When one of his class mates had drowned in the Hasetsu ocean and Yuuri had fished him up, the adults all thought he didnt understand death when he didnt cry or react in some extreme way. However when the school counselor was brought in to talk with the 6-year-old it shocked him to hear a young child not only understand death, but also not be sad over the death, but rather how it affected his family and the child soul. "He doesnt like being dead, he doesnt like his family not responding to him."

For Yuuri saw souls walk around, not exactly ghosts or poltergeists, just souls that no one but necromancers and he himself could see. It didnt faze him either, as long as they weren't being pervy.

* * *

Hasetsu had a annual festival of the dead at Halloween. They worshipped the gods (or God or Allah) to lead their loved ones to paradise, and Yuuri had to bite his lip from saying anything strange. Something like, "You know Allah and God are just one of the many death workers that wanted recognition for their work on watching over the punished souls?" Yuuri couldn't say that Allah, God and the others weren't real, because they kinda were, despite not being exactly what most expect. For it gave people hope, and love. It soothed their worry about afterlife, about their own life. 

The town had the mountains and the beaches decorated with lamps and different decorations from all over the world, the streets well lit up. Every so often a small firework would blow off the top of the mountains where large bonfires cast a orange blow by the trees and rocks. Floating on the waters were small paper and wooden boats where paper figurines of the dead sat. The preparations for this festival had taken a whole week, but it was worth it. Yuuri liked this festival better than the Hogwarts one, even if there were no catastopheses happening every time.

The games were fun and business bloomed for the town when people came to visit the small ocean-mountain town. He and Yuuko had the time of their life, and even with Takeshi trying to constantly best Yuuri in every game to impress Yuuko, nothing could put a damper on the fun.

The older Katsukis had of course been worried about their son experiencing his first real session of respecting the dead. Even after him being alright with his classmate being dead in his arms as he dragged him up from the ocean, they still worried. Their son was gentle in nature, and young, they didnt want to scar him with the sober air that usually settled when people lit candles after 03 am. It was always late at night so that no parents would accidentally let their child see the usual mourning. The elder Katsukis had almost refused Yuuri from seeing it, but he had been stubborn so they decided to let him experience the ceremony. He hardly ever got cross so they figured that he was old enough.

* * *

At 3 am a lot of the citizens of Hasetsu gathered. Some had chosen to go and sleep, others didnt want to see it, or they didnt want to let their children see it.

When they gathered at the ocean bank with other families they braugt out their own small wooden raft with 4 small paper figurines. They resembled Hirokos and Toshiyas parents, and the pairs got to sit opposite of each other on the small raft. Hirokos parents on the right, Toshiyas on the left. Each little figurine had their name written on their back in red ink from a pen they only used for this night. Yuuri put a small paper bowl with rice in the middle of the raft and stuck two sticks, resembling chop sticks, into the rice right up. They rice and chopstick would resemble _hotokebashi_. A funeral ritual.

Other families did the same thing and the local fisherman walked around with bowls of salt, giving it to the families and other people standing there ready to let their raft float off. The people started throwing the salt over themselves and some scattered it around before keeping some to have by the front doors and walkways later that night.

Yuuri saw souls everywhere, some dancing on the slight waves that the ocean and wind generated, others stood with their relatives and friends. The 6-year-old classmate that Yuuri dragged up from the ocean was doing his best to talk with his family with no result. He had been a child that always craved attention and now he got none. The kid had been a perfectly okay human being when he was alive and it hurt Yuuri a little to see a soul throwing away time to float around people who will maybe never even feel his precense.

The mountains lit up brighter than before and several families lit some incense sticks that they attached to the small rafts and boats. They then waded out into the water and sent them out at the calm sea.

Some souls followed their boat out into the waters and ate the small rice corns in their own way where they got the spirit of the food to eat. Something that separated them from ghosts who could never eat. Other spirits stayed by their families and talked with them. Yuuri noticed that a few of the souls that followed their boat shimmered and disappeared into seafoam, others turned back to the shore. 

The little spirit boy played with the lanters near his family, and Yuuri noticed that he always blew the candles out when his sister tried to relight them. He found his own way of communication.

The eldest Katsukis grew worried when they saw their little boy looking at the family crying over the lanterns in the sand, but their son didnt seem too bothered, he looked solemn. Oddly enough like he has seen something like that before.

After the Katsuki family stood there and paid their respects they headed home with the bowl of salt, making a small thin trail with a few of the salt grains all they way up to their front door.

Neither Mari or Yuuri had any trouble going to their room for some sleep, but they both knew their parents would struggle.

Yuuri heard them cry later that night. His status as the Master of Death let him know that his grandparents watched over them through the mirrors leading to the world he lived in. They stood in front of a mirror in their home, a mirror dimension similar to the living world. His grandparents worked for him, letting souls in the mirror world for the dead, spend time in their U-Topia. They watched over them through the mirror on the wall of their own bedroom, the bedroom both their children occupied in a different dimension. It warmed Yuuris heart to see all his grandparents working together and watching over them all.

Yuuri cried that night as well, since it hurt a lot more to see the ones he cared about hurting, than it hurt to lose someone himself.

* * *

_**Written 30th of October 2020.** _


	2. Labor Thanksgiving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor Thanksgiving Day, the day where you either take a break, strike or help others in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another world builder to fill out the experienced Yuuri/Harry has throughout his life. 
> 
> yes, it was a Sunday 23rd of November 1997, I looked it up.

**LABOR THANKSGIVINGS DAY**

_**23 rd of November 1997** _

**Japan, Hasetsu**

Yuuri was turning 8-years-old in six days and U-Topia was buzzing with his family preparing for his upcoming birthday, as well as serving the guests that wanted to celebrate their labor thanksgivings day at a hot spring. The Katsuki family almost never closed down for labor thanksgivings day, at least from what Yuuri remembered within his current lifetime.

It was Sunday so Yuuri didn’t av school anyway, but Mount Tenzan let the students have the upcoming Monday free as well. MJCM usually celebrated Labor days, as in plural. The 23rd and the 24th were usual, and some areas celebrated the 25th as well. Japan in general respected hard work, but the MJCM put a lot of energy into awarding hard work. A few more days to go on strikes if the pay was unsatisfactory.

The MJCM spent the labor days giving the unemployed a chance at simple positions within the government, like janitoring. That is what Yuuri learned at school. He also learned that those simple jobs weren’t always the best ethically since it was often tons of work hours and a low salary.

Tanaka-Kun bragged about how he would spend some of his future labor thanksgivings days working those specific days to help businesses. It was a common thing in the Asia magical world, children and students helping businesses keep open while the usual employees rested. Extra credit to put on the resume if they did it well.

Yuuri knew that he would keep to helping his family business, all the help, no matter how little, made a difference.

Yuuko nagged him since Saturday about his school, and he had his lips sealed, he wasn’t sure how she could keep quiet about magic. His friend was too childish at the moment and needed time to mature before he ever gave her a hint.

Izanami, the family black-eared kite, worked all day long delivering baskets of food Yuuri and Hiroko had made. They were the best cooks in the family that always dedicated some time every other week or so to give food to others made by the leftovers they had.

It was honest work. The Katsuki family worked and gave. Their hot spring didn’t have ridiculous prices and they did their best to serve their guests what they paid for. The time they could take a small break and close the shop for a few days would come. They weren’t in a hurry.

* * *

**Published 1.november 2020**


	3. Cheerful Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cheerful Christmas in Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24th is on a Thursday the 25th on a Friday. MJCM has acknowledged these days as holidays and school is not in session.

**Cheerful Christmas**

**24th of December 1998**

**Japan, Hasetsu**

* * *

Yuuri was 9-year-old and adored Christmas. Not only could he see how the snow fell gently from the sky, but he also got to receive and give presents to his family and friends! For him that sounded like a total win.

The young Japanese boy woke up that special day and dressed in the U-Topia uniform so that he could look professional while helping his mother prepare a Christmas breakfast to the family and guests. Not that he looked that professional when Mari forced a Santa Claus hat on his head. “You look way too adorable with it on, it’s a crime against humanity if you take it off!”

The breakfast started with Ota Yui, Tanaka Akio, Matsuo Momo, and Yuuri’s best friend Yuuko visiting. Akio had come first, and then Yuuko. Matsuo Momo came next with Ota Yui and his duck. Mari had gaped as she saw the dining room fill up with children minute by minute, “Geez short-stack, you weren’t lying about having friends.”

Guests enjoyed the breakfast meal along with the Katsukis and Yuuri’s friends. Sushi, sticky rice, pancakes, bread, Dango, daifuku, and several other breakfast foods and sweets. Akio had grabbed a hold of Yuuri when Toshiya told them Yuuri had made some of the food, “I am gonna have to marry you ya know.” He chewed some more blood-pops and rolled a few blood drops in his mouth, Yuuri remembered having seen him consume those like they were made by the gods. Therefore, he had bought some in Imari´s grocery store since he didn’t know what they contained to make some himself. The shop attendant had looked a little wary when Yuuri had bought a bunch. Yuuri didn’t like them all that much but figured some on this planet had the taste for them.

The day flew by as they played in the snow and explored Hasetsu all until lunch came and Yui and Yuuko had to go home. Yui got apparated away by his father and Yuuko just ran home, they both got some food to take home. Yui´s father was tall and pretty much a “helicopter parent”. He had shown up extra early to make sure his precious boy was safe.

It had not been a quiet affair as they all opened their gifts after a large Christmas dinner with turkey, chicken, pork, salads, and cakes. The chabudai´s groaned at the weight of the food and then later gifts that got handed around when brought back from the pile by the tree in the corner.

Yuuri gave Akio a whole lot of folders and bookmarks since he knew his friend needed them. Momo had been given different types of bows and accessories to use. Mari was given a book on business management since they all knew she wanted to inherit the hot spring. His parent had each received a gift card for Imari Mall. The one they had sent home with Yuuko was a book on the magical world of Japan since she had nagged her way into getting knowledge about his school just weeks ago. Yui had gotten two new pairs of dark reflective sunglasses and a nice collection of bows and bells for his Pochi to wear.

What Yuuri received was a book on defense against the dark arts from Akio and combs and hairbrushes from Momo. “To tame that bed-head syndrome!” Hiroko had given him his presents from Yui and Yuuko. Yuuko giving him a skate maintenance set, and Yui a bunch of the fancy parchment he had talked about months ago. Mari had made him a nice hat that she had paid someone to enchant to grow with him, and his parents had given him stuffed toys. A tiger and a poodle. Minako had also pitched in right when the gift-giving was done and given him new ballet shoes. “I saw that your old ones were getting worn down, and I won’t let you use some bad alternative.”

Akio and Momo almost had a competition over who could stay with Yuuri the longest until their parents more or less forced them through the fireplace that night to Floo home. A fireplace in the small hot spring bathes room that only the Katsukis used. A room that often was never used to save money.

It had been Toshiya´s idea to connect the hot springs to the wizarding traveling method, and they planned to save up more money to have one made for business and not personal travel. “We can reach more guests this way!” The eldest Katsukis didn’t want their child to ask Yui´s father to connect another fireplace to the network. Not again so soon, and never for free, they had pride after all.

Yuuri knew he would both hate and use the “pride” card later in his life.


	4. New Year’s Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year’s Evans, a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st of January 2000 was on a Saturday

**NEW YEAR´S EVANS**

**_31 st of December 1999_ **

**Japan, Hasetsu**

Yuuri was 10-year-old and another New Year’s Eve approached. The last day of 1999 was cold like always and Yuuri enjoyed one of the few days U-Topia was closed for business. Well, mostly closed down, the Katsukis would be closed the whole day but still allowed people to dine that night from 18:00 and use the hot spring up until 23:00.

Katsuki Toshiya would come home at 21:00 from one of the parties he had attended with his friends. The bonenkai party, the year forgetting party. The party where he left his old worries behind. Not that it worked all that much, he still worried about some things like there was no end.

The other Katsukis used the daylight while the father was away to decorate the hot spring with bamboo, plum trees, and pine. They cleaned and tidied the place up to make sure that there was nothing left to be done for the next year. Year of 2000.

Mari was 17, and more or less begged her parents to let her party with her friends when she wasn’t needed at the hot springs. Yuuri once again grumbled under his breath over how much he missed parties, something he couldn’t really participate in without eyebrows being raised. His parents still didn’t want him to change his looks to be portrayed older so that he could drink and party, despite knowing that he had an adult brain.

Yuuri didn’t mind cleaning or cooking, as long as it wasn’t for the Dursleys or ungrateful guests. He always felt like he was in a Ghibli movie when he cleaned, especially when he turned some music on. Mari didn’t feel the same way, she liked working, but certainly not on holidays. Yuuri could bet she would keep U-Topia closed on holidays unless he was there to get her butt moving, the complete opposite of the normal days where she was the one making sure he was mentally there.

When the night was upon them the Katsukis all made sure to serve their guest's dinner. The most popular thing the guests ordered was toshikoshi soba, osechi ryori, and ozone with sweet rice wine. Yuuri even managed to snag a few gulps of the wine before he got his butt verbally whopped in public in Infront of the guests being served.

He spent the rest of the time after dinner watching _kohaku uta gassen_ on the tv that was always in the dining room. Yuuri watched as his mother and father herded out the guests right before 23:00 to make sure they would have time to prepare for the fireworks that would be shot off from the mountains and beaches.

* * *

As a family, they all walked down bundled up to the sandy dunes with food, snacks, and leftovers from the meals they served. Yuuri had gotten the task of holding the shooting star fireworks that he loved so much.

Yuuko and her parents stood by a big bonfire where Yuuko was waving like crazy to get Yuuri to come faster to them. They spent the night running around waving the shooting star fireworks making patterns in the night sky.

Mari did similar things with her friends, only she got to do it flat out drunk with tons of regrets for the next day and the rest of her life. Like when she decided to spend the night with a lit cigarette in her mouth like her new boyfriend and friends did.

Yuuri twirled around on the beach with sand flying up into the air. With his Death Gaze he saw the spirit of the 6-year-old boy run around his family and around himself he saw his first family. His original parents.

Izanami spent the night handing out the New Year cards greeting the people of Hasetsu with a happy new year.

* * *

The next morning, the first day of 2000, was spent playing games as a family and praying to the statues they had in their “back yard”. Yuuri spent his time longer there than anyone in his family, for that was one of the places he could find peace as well as talk with the dead undisturbed (for the most part). His first birth mother appeared in a gust of wind when his second family left.

They sat together by the shrine until she ran her ghostly hand through his hair. It was cold but not like the usual ghost. She was neither a spirit nor a ghost, for he was the Master of Death and she was more or less summoned at a shrine. “ _I don’t blame you for seeing Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Katsuki more as mothers than I. They were the ones that hugged you and tried to lead you forwards in life. I put my trust with someone else on your safety and didn’t have any backup plan._ ” A misty tear rolled down her see-through cheek. “ _I am sorry you suffered from my near-sightedness.”_

Yuuri shook his head and he was misty-eyed as well, “You did what you thought was right at the moment. You trusted a friend, never regret that. I am forever grateful for your sacrifice, it saved me- “She shook her head, “ _It wasn’t exactly me that did the job. How many other parents protected their child from a killing curse? How many might have gotten the chance to stand aside if someone was targeting a child for some reason? The killing curse has been used a lot before there even was a law against its use. No, you lived because of your destiny, your destiny to win, and your destiny as the Master of Death._ ” She spread her arms, “ _Time travel exists, and you are still the Master of Death if you used your method, or just a time turner. You don’t Un-Master of Death yourself that easily._ ”

The youngest gaped at her, “You must have done something! What about the blood wards?” she smirked in a way that Yuuri remembered seeing in the mirror many times, “ _The blood wards were real, but those were in place before He came. My sacrifice was more of a cherry on top. The wards were pretty useless after he took your blood in the tournament though._ ” The woman readjusted her hoodie, she was in the typical casual clothes a mother would use if they had an active child “ _You can’t believe the scare I got when you got hit again with the killing curse, but I am sure you are immune by now. Witches and Wizards that survive powerful spells several times has a bigger chance of surviving them and similar spells again. I hit myself with Crusio several times so that I might stay sane 1 minute longer than other people. Not that I ever got to check that out… luckily?”_

She stood up and kissed her son on his forehead, “ _I will be watching over you through my mirror. Never doubt that. James is as well, and Sirius and Remus._ ” She shimmered, “ _I should probably warn you now before I have to leave that your non-existent scar will light up green for a split second if you get hit with a deadly spell._ ” She tilted her head as if listening to someone or trying to remember something, “ _Oh yeah, and your eyes will of course glow at extreme emotions or after deadly spells have hit you._ ” Yuuri looked at her, “Why?” “ _Your magic is your own shield from death, magical shields react in some way on getting hit, especially strong ones getting hit with strong magic.”_ Lily Potter nee Evans gave him a blown kiss and flaked off with the morning wind.

The young Japanese born boy stood there for about 5 minutes until he dried his misty eyes and walked inside. A new year was upon him and he had to take his chance at spending the day with his family.


	5. First Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri´s class makes their first potion and Sasaki Goku has a doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who is the greatest procrastinator of all time? Okay, this time it wasn’t me, it was school and life, in general, trying to prevent me from writing. I got this chapter idea while in the shower and wrote down a summary of my idea as soon as I could. Started: 10th of December 2020, Ended: INFINITY 
> 
> Just saying, Allan-sensei is speaking Japanese, but her accent is shining through. Take a guess at where she is from.
> 
> This was 4 pages of work. I used http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp to have Allan´s accent.  
> Enjoy.

** FIRST POTION **

**A month into Yuuri´s first year at Mount Tenzan School. The year 1997**

**Japan, Mt. Tenzan**

* * *

A gaggle of young students in various clothing poured into the colorful classroom where a professor sat by their desk.

The teacher was a cool lady, proud of being quarter ogre and quarter dwarf. Elise Allan was her name. She was stocky and tall with a light green skin tone and kind green eyes. Her hair was dark and brushed her chin in a bob cut. Yuuri was sure Fujimoto-sensei fancied her since he always got stutter around her and wrung his hands.

Akio dragged Yuuri up to the front desks. Allan-sensei clapped her hands three times to catch her student’s attention, “Aw reit students. Time tae tak´it yer book oan potions while Ah ready th´ cauldrons.”

Ota frowned as he tried to understand what his teacher had just said, for a few seconds before obeying. The shy boy had opted to take a seat in the back of the room with his female roommate Nakajima Akasuki. She had taken a desk on his right and was easily overlooked with her brown hair, brown eyes and pouty lips.

Only a few weeks in and her nickname was set in stone, Trout-Pout.

30 small magnesium cauldrons floated out of a cupboard, each cauldron the size of a bucket. Each student got their own cauldron. Yuuri remembered that the cauldrons were made of magnesium since there was plenty on the planet.

“We will be brewin' a strang laxatife the-day. uir first potion. can anyain teel me whit laxatife means?” Ota seemed to have an error page popping up in his head while Akio almost bounced in his seat, his arm raised high into the air. Nakajima raised her hand as well but put it down as soon as Allan-sensei scouted over her class. “Can ye teel me maister Sasaki?»

The sandy-haired boy looked shocked that he had been addressed and shook his head quickly. Allan-sensei didn’t look troubled at all and turned her gaze to the pair of twins sitting in the middle of the classroom dressed in black robes as identical as themselves. “Can either ay th' Takahashi teel me whit laxati'es ur?” The one with the mole on her cheek nodded sharply. “Sensei, laxatives are a thing that makes you poop a lot quickly.”

She smiled as her teacher nodded and pointed at her with finger guns. Akio let out a disappointed moan and sagged in his seat as he couldn’t prove how much he knew. He only ceased pouting when Yuuri leaned over to clap his bony shoulder a few times. It was obvious that he was still miffed though, and that he clearly intended for the next question to be answered by him.

“We will be makin' yin portion ay thes potion. 'at is hoo we will dae it until ye ur in fifth grade an' ur aw eleven years auld.» Ota shook his head and raised his hand high up in the air. “Ota-kun?” “Can you please repeat that but with less of an accent… please?”

The teacher let out a loud laugh and nodded her head, “Ay coorse! _Wee will be makin´ one portion ay this potion. ´at is hoo we will do it until ye are in fifth grade and all are eleven years old.”_ Ota held up a thumbs-up and several students let out a sigh of relief. Yuuri distantly remembered how Draco Malfoy used to complain about Hagrid´s accent, except this was legit something hard to understand. Then again Yuuri was used to people speaking differently, both as Harry and in the life he had now.

Yuuri raised his hand, “What happens when we make more than one portion in fifth grade? Where does the extra go? Our one portion goes for you to look over, but what happens to the rest in the future?”

Allan-sensei stopped writing the recipe of the potion on the blackboard. “When ye ur older th' excess potion will be divided. ye can tak' some ay it haem, but otherwise half will go tae th' school hospital win'. The goes tae charity. If it is dain correctly of coorse.»

“Turn tae page seven. One thing ye micht notice is 'at thes potion is marked as inaccessible in some coontries. th' obvioos one of th' coontries is th' United Kingdom. America has it illegal too alang wi' Argentina.» She pointed out the countries on the wall painting of the world. Allan-sensei waved her hand and the ingredients floated to each table in a small box with the contents separated in small glass bottles. “Ye wont eat th' ingredients. Don´t flin' them at eachother ur play wi' them. dae 'at an' ye will be out of thes class fur puckle weeks.”

Nakajima immediately put the glass bottle down back in her box and pouted. One student dropped his glass bottle causing it to smash against the stone floor. Allan-sensei shook her head and vanished the mess, levitating another bottle over to her student.

She pointed out the ingredients on the board. Only three ingredients stood listed other than a deciliter of water. Two scruples of legumes. 50 grams of powdered charcoal (activated carbon or coconut ash). 5 crushed flowers of Agrimonia.

Allan-sensei levitated some iron measuring cups onto our tables along with some tools from the cupboard opposite of the wall with the world map painted on it. “Noo kids. stain up an' make sure yer chair is it ay th' way. fill up yer measurin' cup wi' a body deciliter ay **warm** water.”

Some kids in the classroom immediately went to the granite sinks and filled their cups. Others like Yuuri, Akio and Ota took out their “Child-wand” and used the spell **Argumenti** , while others looked around with empty expressions. The class of seven- and eight-year olds eventually got their cups filled with fresh water. Some had cold water, others in various states of warmth.

Allan-sensei saw a few mistakes already but held her tongue. She could point out things her students should improve on when she would write commentaries on what they handed in at the end of her class.

The class went on like any class with small kids went. Chaos. Kids who still relied on their caretakers were put in a classroom where they had to measure ingredients and follow instructions. Even Yuuri got distracted by the whining and crashes he heard around him. Ota stumbled through his work with constant help from his roommate and Allan-sensei. Akio was the most disheartened of them all, he wasn’t as good at following potion instructions as he thought.

The Thursday session was nearing its end and Ota was panicking about his potion. He could smell that it was wrong. “Oh no, what if Allan-sensei won’t want this potion? What if she just hands it back to me? This whole thing is just a cauldron of accidents!” he was near tears and Pochi, his duck, could not calm him down. Even when he demanded attention.

Nakajima bottled her mucky potion with some struggles on the metal ladle. She grimaced at her mud-brown potion and compared hers to the clear bronze potion Yuuri had up at the front.

She walked over to Ota and clapped his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I was an accident, and I am still wanted. I am sure sensei will take your potion. Now let me help you bottle it up and label it with your name.” If she thought hers looked bad, Ota´s would be a thing from nightmares. It was lumpy, blackish yellow, and had chunks of the ingredients bobbing up and down. They had been lucky that this potion didn’t require any fire or else it would be most probably be boiling over as well.

After some reassurances, Ota and Nakajima walked up to the teacher’s desk. Right, there was Akio and Yuuri with their potions ready as well. Yuuri´s was perfect, clear and bronze colored, and Akio´s was more of a copper color. Ota blushed deep red and let Nakajima put both their bottle potions in their teacher’s waiting hands. “Stoatin attempt!»

The two roommates rushed back to their seats, shoulders slightly hunched and faces beet red.

Akio handed his nervously and got a broad smile in return. Allan-sensei however had to grip her chest as she received Yuuri’s potion. “Amazin' wark kiddo! Ah hae ne'er seen a better potion fur mah first brewin' class.” She grinned and observed the potion vividly, “Ah will certainly teel yer parents abit thes. Ye shoods be prood.”

Yuuri let out a squeak and nodded his head quickly before turning back to his seat.

Allan-sensei made sure all the potions were in before she smiled at the class. “Time tae clean up. clean yer tables afair puttin' these capsules intae yer empty cauldron. Wash yer hans. 'en ye can go tae yer next class. Ah bide, it's lunch.» and so the class hustled and bustled, cleaning their workspace before putting a white stone-like capsule into their cauldron before cleaning their hands and leaving their classroom.

* * *

Akio bounced around like many others, ecstatic about his first attempt at brewing a potion. “I can’t believe that I have overcome my first step to becoming a potions master!” Yuuri looked at his friend, “Doesn’t you want to become a master in every subject?” His friend nodded eagerly, “That is correct!”

The class navigated to the closes train station, although some opted to run all the way to the cafeteria. As the kids stood there and waited for the red or blue train, they discussed trivial things. “I am going to have to ask Allan-sensei more about what happens to the charity potions. How do they decide who gets what?”

Akio and Yuuri boarded the blue mini train that arrived. The short boy wearing leather in a vibrant color palette looked at his friend as they sat down on the worn wooden seats. “They are mostly distributed equally unless one place is in desperate need of one type of potion. The government doesn’t put that much money in the elderly, putting most of their energy in the newer generations. So, there are few elderly homes and those that exist are decent but only have the bare necessities of potions. Potions against things like constipation isn’t on their priorities most of the year.”

Yuuri couldn’t focus the rest of the day, mulling over what Akio had told him. He had been so distracted that when Akio asked him if he wanted to revise what they had learned in history; it had dawned on him that he lost half a day. Akio clearly knew that. Momo had obviously not known about Yuuri’s absent mind throughout the day and had gaped at them as they ran towards the library after dinner.

Momo hadn’t put that much effort into studying at the library and looked nearly disgusted at how Akio was proudly inhaling the texts. Metaphorically of course.

“How can you be so sure that you will get good grades on all the subjects?” Akio had smiled slyly at her, “Because I am smart. I won’t just get good grades; I will get great grades! Contrary to you.” Momo glowered at Akio who quickly got smacked over the head by Yuuri and whacked in the chin by Ota´s wooden staff. “Your arrogance will be your bane. It’s your fatal flaw.”

Akio snorted and crossed his arms, “Fatal flaw, pfft. I think you breathed in a little bit too much incense at your temple.” Yuuri smacked Akio again but harder, “Akio! Apologize at once or you can study without me.”

The boy shrunk away from the brown eyes that almost blazed with anger. He quickly glanced over at Momo who had tears in her eyes, Akio stiffened and pursed his lips.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He rummaged through his bag and gave her a small pastry that he had wrapped up. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” _At least not that much. The least I can do is give you something to gorge on you sacrificial pig._ Thought Akio absently.

The study session lasted another 30 minutes before they left to sleep. Yuuri had promised to spend his free days at home since he didn’t have school on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays.

* * *

As Yuuri readied himself for bed his roommate Sasaki fastened something to the roof. On a long metal chain was a small handmade doll. It looked like the typical muggle ghost.

“What is that Sasaki-Kun?” the sandy-haired boy smiled brightly at his roommate and held the dangling doll in his hand showing it to Yuuri. “My cousin showed me how to make this last weekend, I got Fujimoto-sensei to charm him to make sure he won’t get damaged or anything.”

Yuuri observed it a little closer, “Is that-““A Ku Klux Klan member doll? Yes! I made him myself!” Sasaki looked proud and giddy. “He also works as a nightlight, look!” Sasaki held the doll close to his mouth and whispered,” **Lumos**.”

On the back of the fabric, doll was a fake burning cross made of cloth. It glowed softly in the dark room and illuminated Sasaki´s content smile and the slight horror in Yuuri’s eyes.

Sasaki let his doll dangle and laid down on his bed, looking up at his creation, “The little guy helps me sleep ya know? But don’t tell anyone else that got it?! My reputation would be ruined if anyone knew.” Yuuri nodded but figured they were speaking of two very different reputations. Sasaki was obviously talking about his “Cool-kid” status, while Yuuri was thinking about the backlash a KKK doll and a confederate flag could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Two scruples of legumes. 50 grams of crushed charcoal (activated carbon or coconut ash). 5 flowers of crushed Agrimonia.  
> Legumes are a family of edible plants. Charcoal is also eaten by some, and 50 grams are within what children can consume. 25-50 grams for children 1-12 years of age. 25-100g for teens to adults. Agrimonia is canon of the HP verse and is mentioned on the laxative potion wiki.
> 
> *I might put a little drawing of Sasaki´s doll on the next chapter, 5.2 Sasakis Doll, where we will follow Sasaki as he gets his doll.


	6. Sasaki´s Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter on how the KKK doll came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this is to your satisfaction. I got myself another job at the elementary school I went to over a decade ago, for the after-school activities. I usually just work (a different job) two hours a week, 1 hour Monday and Wednesday, however now the school can just call me and ask for assistance. A big step in my life, but I hope it won’t affect my writing (and reading) too much.
> 
> I have read up on Magical Japan at the Harry Potter Wiki and have held some references to it, but frankly, I feel it sounds weird to only have 1 major school in all of Japan. I will see if I will make Japanese Quidditch a thing or not in Death on Ice, we already established that the main character has their own thing, so at best it will be Akio who wants to exceed at everything in life, who will be featured talking about Quidditch.
> 
> This chapter wound up more about Goku´s family and less about the doll itself. Well, now you know more about Goku and that old lady that sold keychains at the Quodpot competition. This is part of a compilation named "Death in Depth" so you will get to know a whole lot about the characters that may inlight you on their behavior and wishes, not necessarily the most important information.

**Started: 22 nd of February 2021. Done: 27th of February 2021.**

** SASAKI´S DOLL **

**3 weeks into the year 1997, April, Yuuri´s, and Sasaki´s first year.**

**Japan, Mt. Tenzan**

* * *

Sasaki Goku was a rash boy in almost every situation the world had to offer. He jumps without thinking ahead unless it is about his family’s conservative view of the world. That is one thing he is careful about talking about, at least in his eyes, he doesn’t want to air out his family’s dirty laundry.

The few people who got to know about his family´s political views were Fujimoto-Sensei and Katsuki-Kun. They didn’t try and tell him that his family was wrong or horrible people. They listened and even tried to understand him, even when they clearly had different views. Katsuki-Kun had even told him, “I may disagree with you and your family on a lot of things, but I would never hate you for it or try and force my thoughts onto you.” Fujimoto-Sensei had studied the confederate flag over his bed and said, “So, you have settled in I see.”

As he skipped off the train at Tenzan Ski Resort with his eggshell-white backpack bouncing against his small back. The spindly Pitbull-faced boy ran over to the tallest man on the platform. Said young man had a long face with a goatee just as sandy blonde as his hair. He was Goku´s cousin. Beside the man was a woman about 160 centimeters tall with the same sandy blonde hair. Both the adults wore clothes that could only be described as “hiking clothes”.

“GOKU!” shouted the woman and hugged the boys she pretty much considered her own. The few people on the magical platform blinked slightly at the heavy drawl her voice had from her Alabaman accent. The Tenzan Ski Resort train station barely had any people standing there due to the lack of snow in April and the fact that the train station was purely magical. The only people who used this train station were wiz who wanted a train straight to the resort, or parents who didn’t want their child to be alone on the train for more than 7 minutes. A good decision really on the Sasaki´s part, Goku could have come up with a whole lot in a short amount of time.

Goku released himself from the woman and smiled up at her, “I missed you so much Emma!” he grinned and looked at the tall man, “You too Cousin Rick!” The man pressed his lips against the boy’s forehead and lead the two others to the metal Yuki-Onna mural on the platform wall. As they did this a cold feeling fell over them before their bodies rippled and appeared on the other side. The small family appeared on a muggle parking lot straight out of a wall that contained a giant map of the area. A map that was 3 meters tall and 4 meters wide.

Nobody seemed to acknowledge the three people who appeared out of nowhere. The few people there were those who used any road to practice roller skis. Madmen. Goku was about to voice his opinion like the small child he was before he froze up as his cousin led them to a silver Honda CRV. Out of that car pulled Cousin Rick out three pairs of roller skis, one of them child-sized.

Emma smiled broadly and put Goku´s backpack in the car, putting a bright yellow helmet on him instead with some goggles. Cousin Rick ushered Goku inside the car and with a few discreet swishes of his wand the small boy was properly dressed for the occasion. Blue leggings and a bright red fleece shirt with some leather gloves.

Goku stared vide-eyed at the two adults, “I have been tricked, backstabbed, betrayed.” Emma patted his head and led him away from the car, “I know you don’t like hiking in the mountains but don’t worry, your cousin Rick will show you something cool later.” 

And so Goku´s nightmare started. Learning how to use roller skis in the mountains with the two most cheery people in existence. Goku didn’t mind hiking in areas that were just forest, but mountains held a special hatred in his heart. The cold and at times unpredictable weather.

Somehow the conversation drifted to “Those crazy blue Liberals” who Emma meant were infecting her beloved Alabama. Goku crashed into a tree and forced down a few tears, he hated trips in the mountains, for no injury was worthy of more than a Band-Aid. Cousin Rick snickered and grabbed Goku by the back of the jacket like he was a kitten, “Remember kiddo, no tears, you are a man now.” Emma kissed her husband on the cheek and lead the small entourage down a small slope next to a small brook, they were looping back to the parking lot through some small road of asphalt. Goku had no idea how the two found it.

Cousin Rick placed Goku between his legs and steadied him as they rode down the small slope together on their roller skis’. Goku couldn’t suppress his shrieks of happiness and fear as he felt the small wind blow past his face. He could feel the laughter of his cousin as they rode down and he had never felt so safe than in his cousin's embrace. 

The small group settled into the car 10 minutes later after about two hours of hiking. Goku fell asleep as soon as his cousin started driving, the sound of the engine lulled him into a nice dream where he was the greatest wizard of all time. The “Child Wand” made of cherry switched out with a bigger wand for adults and big kids.

* * *

Goku soon woke up about an hour later in the small wooden hut his cousin Rick and his wife owned in Japan. It was a cozy place in Shiroishi, Kishima district, a pure magical area hidden from all muggles. The place had 49 square meters with a small garden for potion ingredients, a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen. A fireplace was tucked into the corner of the inside garden for Floo purposes. Emma and Rick only stayed there for small vacations, visits to their relatives who lived in Japan, and now when Goku was free for the weekend.

Although Rick and Emma were proud residents in Alabama, some of their relatives lived in Japan. Rick and Goku´s grandparents had been half Japanese and Goku´s mother had made a few kids in Japan that they had decided to stay in contact with, even after the death of Goku´s parents. Goku didn’t mind having half-siblings, even if they only met for a few special days a year.

His cousin Rick didn’t mind the relatives either, nor Emma, despite moaning and groaning about non-Americans in Alabama any chance they got when they were with close family and friends. Apparently, the Japanese relatives were those of the “Good kind”.

The thing that woke Goku up was him being placed down on the small child bed his cousin Rick had probably transfigured from a dust bunny or something. It was squeezed into the room in the corner, halfway hidden behind the side of the sofa and the cozy armchair. He was in the living room that also doubled as a dining room. A small coffee table made out of glass was in the middle of the room with a bowl of fruit.

Goku sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then caught the eye of a big owl in the opposite corner of the room. It was perching on a wooden owl perch and was glaring at the child as if knowing he would try and put at his feather-like last time. “Hello, Gabriel.” The great grey owl huffed, giving one last glare before he flew out of the open window right above the sofa.

Due to him being an exhausted six-year-old, Goku went back to his nap, not bothered at all by his clothes state.

* * *

The dinner had been nice as well as the exiting rounds of various board games Emma had hidden all over the hut. They had even listened to the skating GPF through muggle radio until Goku fell asleep again. Goku had been obsessed with listening to the skating GPF ever since he figured out what his roommate Katsuki was so invested in. Goku wasn’t as invested in it was, he was Quodpot, but it was a very close second.

It was directly after a heavy American breakfast Goku´s cousin Rick brought out various fabrics, small, polished sticks, and buttons. “I am going to teach you how to make a Ku Klux Klan doll as my friend taught me.” The Weird Sisters played in the background on the Wizarding Wireless, Goku particularly liked the song “Do the Hippogriff”. Emma didn’t like electro all that much.

Goku poked and had his hands all over the things his cousin had put on the coffee table. The fabric felt good against his fingertips and the buttons had various designs on them, from beetle patterns to zebra stripes. Goku really liked the black-brown buttons with the stereotypical African pattern etched into them and it seemed like Emma did as well from how she was observing them in her palms.

Rick chuckled at their fascination with the things before he clapped his hands together. He crouched beside the coffee table and looked at his fellow humans who sat in the grey cloth sofa on the opposite side of side coffee table. “All right, I had a great idea a few days ago to have a small activity together. Since we only see each other three days a week we have to make some of these days monumental, and what better way to do that than to make something together?”

He held up some of the lightly colored fabric, “With this, we can make small torches in the night… in the shape of honoree ghost dressed men.” Rick looked lovingly at his wife, “And women.” Goku rolled his eyes and grabbed some buttons, “I want these ones!” Both the adults looked at the buttons the child held, and Rick nodded, “I thought you would, they are very nice.”

So, the next few minutes were just the small patchwork family choosing their fabrics and buttons from the small pile Rick had gotten. A few more minutes dedicated to Rick showing off a sewing spell after they had made the shape they wanted with the fabric and stuffed it with cotton.

Goku got the hang of it quickly and was creating the head of his doll with crème colored fabric, a small smiling face etched onto it with brown thread and his precious buttons. He brought out his small cherry wand with the standard kneazle whisker and pronounced clearly “ _Textum Suo!_ ” and guided his wand where he wanted the new stitches to go. The sewing thread on the table wrapped itself around his wand and copied the motion of a muggle sewing machine, and the doll head was after a short time, done.

This pattern continued until there was a small doll in Goku´s hands with a small wooden cross on its back. Inside the stomach of the doll was a small light stone with various symbols etched into it. Goku played with his new doll for a few minutes before Emma held up hers, “Now Goku, see here _, Lumos_. The small stone inside it will cause the cross to light up. We can even attach a small chain to the figurine so that it can be hung up in your dorm room. Perfect for when it gets dark at night eh?”

An edgy chain was soon added to Goku´s doll and strung up over his makeshift bed in the hut and he slept well that night, remembering the fun he had making it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cousin to Goku= Sasaki Rick. Wife of Sasaki Rick= Sasaki Emma. Goku´s grandparents= half Japanese, thus the last name Sasaki. Goku´s parents (and aunt+uncle) = dead. Sasaki Rick is related to Goku by Goku´s mother (and her sister who made Rick).
> 
> Goku´s “Child Wand” is made out of cherry due to cherry wood being the most used wand wood in Japan. Since the school provided the wand, it was manufactured in Japan. I also considered what could be manufactured in plenty without running out for the Child Wands and decided on kneazle whisker. They are not up to Ollivander's standard, cheap, replaceable, and won’t create such big flamboyant magic that other wand cores do.
> 
> https://www.snowjapan.com/japan-ski-resorts/saga/saga/tenzan-resort  
> This is how I figured out if there would be snow on the Tenzan Ski Resort.  
> And yes, I researched hut sizes as well as North American owls. I also looked up cars from 1997… how did I get so invested in this?  
> I am learning more from writing fanfiction than from school.


End file.
